Voodoo Zombie
Voodoo zombie or Doctor zombie is a zombie character in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Voodoo shamans who become infected with the Rex virus for their stronger powers have the ability to restore their ally using powerful magical powers. 'Zombie Scenario' Voodoo zombie in a hostile NPC character in this mode. They appear in all Zombie Scenario maps. In chapter Dead End, some Voodoo zombies appear in green color, which have 5× greater HP than the original one. 'Zombie: The Mutation' Voodoo zombie appears as a playable zombie character in this mode. Origin Voodoo zombie can use Heal ability that can heal other nearby zombies' health and armor instantly alongside curing any afterburn effects ( by default). The rate of healing is 35% from maximum health points of the zombie. However, it takes 7 seconds for the user to use the ability again. Voodoo zombie can also see other zombies' health which is shown as a bar on top of their heads. After the Zombie Mode Rework patch, Voodoo zombies now can heal themselves as well ( by default). 'Zombie Hero' It shares the same attribute as in Zombie: The Mutation except that the lesser Voodoo zombies can use the Heal abilities too. However, it has smaller healing area and takes 3 seconds longer for the user to use the ability again. 'Zombie Union' Voodoo zombie has 1500 health points (2000 with Strong Lifepower). It does the lowest damage of all zombies and comes with a passive skill named 'Curse'. If it hits the opposing zombie/human, the victim cannot use skills or items for a short period of time and all buffs (excluding the buffs that comes from item) will be removed from the user. Voodoo zombie can heal friendly humans and zombies too. Abilities Gameplay Tactics *Always heal your dying teammates. *If a teammate's name is highlighted on green, it indicates that he/she is in your healing range. *You can heal yourself. Healing yourself and your zombie teammates will give health recovery and 25 armor points. *Evolved Host Voodoo zombies (14000HP) are the hardest to be killed with their healing ability. Counters *Always stay alert to the "+" sign on the zombie's head. This indicates they were healed by the Voodoo Zombie. *Kill this zombie immediately to prevent it from healing its teammates. Events South Korea/Taiwan/Hong Kong/China/Japan Voodoo zombie was released alongside Zombie: The Union. Singapore/Malaysia Voodoo zombie was released alongside Demented Doctor, Fear Terminator, Madness Warrior, Tattoo and Zombie Mod version of Inferno on 8 March 2012. Indonesia Voodoo zombie was released alongside Zombie: The Mutation. Turkey Voodoo zombie was released alongside Demented Doctor, Bomb Specialist and QBB-95. Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies Voodoo zombie was released alongside Open Beta Test. Vietnam Voodoo zombie was released alongside Open Beta Test. Gallery Original= Zombie_doctor.png|Icon File:Healzombie_viewmodel.png|View model Zombiebomb viewmodel heal.png|Ditto, with Zombie Grenade File:Heal_zombie_model.png|Origin Voodoo zombie File:Normal_heal_zombie.png|Host Voodoo zombie File:Heal_zombie_swim.png|Swim model Heal zombie green.png|Model, enhanced one File:Origin_heal_zombie_hitbox.png|Origin hitbox File:Host_heal_zombie_hitbox.png|Host hitbox Zombiegnoweapon.png|Buy icon File:Zombidoctor.png|Barrack icon wadasdx.jpg|Wallpaper vzcp.jpg|China poster vzcp2.jpg|Ditto Healzb topupevent taiwan.png|Taiwan Top Up Event Poster Origin Voodoo Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Voodoo Zombie.jpg|Ditto, host Cure.jpg|Using healing skill cs_assault_20141015_1847500.jpg|Ditto, first-person view 10259930_832361163502428_6674750934379412886_n.png|Ditto, view model bug when wielding Zombie Grenade Voodoonewskills.png|Healing skill for itself ( by default) after Zombie Mode Rework hud_healzombie.png|Hud portrait, Origin hud_healzombie_host.png|Hud portrait, Host |-| King= File:Kingvoodoo_host.png|Lesser model File:Kingvoodoo_origin.png|Host model File:Hud_y20s1doctorskin.png|Potrait HUD King voodoo.png|Icon Enhanced Blue= Zombie_doctor_up.png|Icon File:Healzombie_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Healzombie_up_hd.png|Ditto, HD File:Healzombie_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host Enhanced Origin Voodoo Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot Enhanced Voodoo Zombie.jpg|Ditto, host Voodooblueicon.png|Barracks icon |-| Red= Zombie doctor up3.png|Icon voodoo up3 host.png|Host model voodoo up3 origin.png|Ditto, Origin gj.png|Holding the Zombie Bomb sshot-11.png|View Model sshot-111.png|Host, Back sshot-2.png|Origin, Back Voodooredicon.png|Barracks icon Trivia *There is a view model bug when, sometimes, the Voodoo wielding a Zombie Grenade, it will show the Voodoo's hands in transparent. *After the Zombie Mode Rework, its defense and movement speed have been increased slightly. *This zombie has stitched eyes (Host) that are covered by bandages (Origin), this doesn't affect the user's vision though. Category:Zombies Category:Factions